Pyretic
by oxytocin
Summary: Roxas is Axel's pyretic. Porn. Happy AkuRoku day!


If Axel had a pyretic, that pyretic would surely be Roxas.

Roxas is a heatwave that rolls up Axel's body, throbbing and spreading throughout. Roxas is a fire that roars in Axel's chest, making his blood boil and vision hazy.

Only Roxas can get under his skin and make him curl and twist and hiss in ways that he'd otherwise deny.

Thin fingers trace burning lines up Axel's back, excruciatingly slow - making him shiver into the figure in front of him - until they finally rest around his neck.

Nails dig into Axel's skin as Roxas pulls himself closer, clinging to Axel as he pulls him in for a kiss.

Axel can't think, he can't concentrate on anything but the sensation of the lips that are on his, soft and tender yet completely, utterly overpowering. He can't see or breathe anything but Roxas - sweet and overwhelming Roxas - who is pushing him backwards, into the wall behind them.

Roxas is everywhere, permeating each of his senses. His lungs are dying for air but his brain seems disconnected, too busy as Roxas twists himself into every recess and corner of his mind.

His tongue is hot, drawing lines along Axel's jaw, hands grabbing at Axel's hips. Axel is gasping for breath.

The heat between them is heavy, continuously burning up the air around them, leaving only a buzzing, deafening energy.

Roxas meets Axel for another kiss, driving his head into the wall.

Axel can't breathe again, but he doesn't want to. He can't get enough of Roxas's mouth, wet on his own - the taste of Roxas is exquisite, and he never wants to forget it.

Roxas's thumbs rub circles on Axel's stomach, his tongue caresses Axel's neck, up to his ear. He softly nips at the ear, clenching Axel tighter when the older boy shudders and lightly moans.

Roxas can feel Axel beneath him, practically humming with arousal, so much that he might burst at the seams. He brings his lips down to Axel's chest, sucking at the dip in his collarbone. Axel arches his back, stretching away but at the same time pulling Roxas closer.

It's a dance that Roxas has clear control over, knowing where to push and where to pull in exactly the right ways and locations. He knows the spots on Axel's body that will make him scream.

Axel's eyelashes are fluttering as his and Roxas's heart pound madly, their chests pressed flush against each other.

His heart is constricting with _need_.

Axel's hands try to move around Roxas's hips, but Roxas pins them to Axel's sides. He pulls back to look the redhead in the eye, relishing in the glassy stare.

Axel can't keep his eyes off of Roxas's lips, pink and swollen.

Roxas's cheeks are flushed and excited as he hooks his fingers around the belt loops of Axel's pants, tugging and grinding until Axel finally gasps, head falling onto Roxas's shoulder.

Axel can feel his heart burning, aching with pleasure as Roxas thrusts, driving them together. His mouth is open, panting and Roxas lets out a small cry, but he's grinning, his eyes devouring Axel.

Roxas pushes Axel's pants down to his knees.

Roxas's fingers wrapped tight around Axel's wrists feel like fire, and he's seeing white in is eyes as Roxas licks his way down the redhead's chest, circling around his bellybutton.

That tongue circles so close that Axel instinctively thrusts, and Roxas laughs. His hands finally come off of Axel's wrists, down to his hips.

Axel's breath comes out in short, excited pants. Roxas's hands are shaking, so he clenches Axel's hips harder to still them as he softly kisses the older boy's thighs.

Axel compulsively threads his fingers in Roxas's hair, tugging and groaning when Roxas takes an experimental lick at the head of Axel's cock.

Roxas takes the head in his mouth, sucking softly and Axel's breaths become more haggard than before.

Axel can feel the heat pooling in his stomach. Roxas is so good at this, _so_ very good at this - and he can feel himself slowly falling apart. Soon there will be nothing left except pieces, because Roxas's mouth is warm and wet around his length.

Axel is shaking and making desperate noises as he comes, his mind unraveling completely and color burning at the front of his eyes.

When his eyes finally open, Roxas is leaning against him, grinning and licking his lips.

Axel's heart stutters.

Roxas's eyes are heavy, half lidded and he pulls at Axel's arms, until Axel is holding him.

He curls against Axel's chest, lightly brushing his lips against the skin.

He brings his mouth up to Axel's ear and whispers, '_Fuck me._'

Axel's mind is lost as Roxas brings him in for another kiss, and he can taste himself in Roxas's mouth as Roxas's tongue slides along his own.

Roxas's pulls away to take Axel's fingers into his mouth, sucking until they're covered, and removes them with a slight pop.

He brings them down to his ass, and Axel's brain is finally working again as he slowly presses a first finger into Roxas.

Roxas's head digs into Axel's shoulder as he hisses and clenches against Axel. Axel presses a warm hand against his back, entering a second finger, moving and stretching.

Sweat rolls down Roxas's neck and his breathing is heavy as he pushes against Axel, mouth open and moaning lowly. When Axel has barely put three fingers in Roxas, Roxas wrenches Axel's hand away, pulling and pushing him down onto the ground.

Axel's eyes are wide as Roxas, kneeling, slowly lowers himself onto Axel, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy.

Someone gasps, and Axel's thinks it's him, but it doesn't matter because Roxas is _moving_.

Axel's hands drift to Roxas's hips, and he's thrusting up into Roxas as hard and fast as Roxas is pushing back down on him. The heat between them is burning and growing and Axel can't feel or see or think about anything but the feel of Roxas around him. Roxas throws his head back, keening and Axel's is gripping the blonde's hips so hard that it's going to bruise.

Axel's grabs at Roxas's cock, clumsily, but he slides his hand up and down the length, and that's enough to send Roxas over the edge. He comes, clenching around Axel and Axel is not long behind after that.

Their breathing is heavy and fast, hearts pounding wildly.

Roxas's pushes his head up underneath Axel's chin, looking up at the older boy.

Axel chest is heaving, but he returns the gaze, eyes still a little glossy.

Roxas winks.


End file.
